fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Raflamme (The Traveler)
Justin Raflamme is the main protagonist of The Traveler. He was once a scavenger travelling from city to city that are devastated by the Arnelian War to loot for supplies and now works as a agent working for the Liberation Army against the Umbrella along with his partner, Amanda Houston as well as leading a squad as the squad leader. Character details Full name: Justin Otto Raflamme Date of birth: 16th October, 2006 Place of birth: Yankton, Arzonia Province, Arnelia (government-controlled) Height: 5'11" (180 centimeters) Weight: 70 kg Blood: A- Occupation: Scavenger (formerly), Liberation Army Agent, Squad Leader History Background Justin was born on 16th October, 2006 in Yankton, which was a very populous city situated close to the borders between Arnelia and the rogue state controlled by Umbrella. He grew up in a wealthy family and had a sister, who was later raped and murdered by a Umbrella soldier. His parents are both managers who separately worked for two different companies. When he turned 6, his parents gifted him and his sister a trailer to live in which was placed at the backyard of his house. He and his sister attended a private high school that had high educational standards and luxuries provided for students but also utterly expensive. During his time in high school, he attended the music class. In his first year in secondary school, he quickly became experienced in playing piano and guitar. He even won several singing contests which resulted in him becoming media sensation and even appearing on TV shows. In his earlier life before the outbreak of the war, he had a rather complicated relationships with his parents due to difference in religious views. His parents were very religiously devoted to Christianity like his sister while he chose to become an atheist. He sometimes got into an argument with his parents as he did not want to pray or visit the church with them. His sister, however, had no problem in his own religious views. Nonetheless, he still had been respectful toward his parents. Second Arnelian Civil War In 2023 when he was 17 years old, the war broke out when the Umbrella troops first attacked the city he lived in. The city was quickly overran by the invading Umbrella troops and no long after, the invading troops stormed into their house and captured Justin's parents but they somehow managed to avoid getting caught and attempted to escape in his father's car with his sister. When he attempted to escape in his father's car with his sister, they both were eventually surrounded by Umbrella troops, and were captured in the act. Justin then witnessed his own sister being raped and murdered in front of him, which ignited his rage and he managed to untie himself and killed several Umbrella soldiers and escaped their sights. While escaping, he passed by several soldiers who were executing his parents. He again assaulted them in fit of rage and brutally murdered all of them before being tackled by another officer. He was almost killed by the officer when he attempted to shoot Justin with his pistol before being knocked out by a LA agent (who are later revealed to be Amanda herself). Justin and the agent then attempted to escape the city in a motorcycle whilst being chased by several Umbrella military trucks and a helicopter. They both eventually crashed the truck onto a train track but they both still managed to escape the Umbrella's sight. The agent then took Justin to a nearby abandoned warehouse and spent the night together in that place. Justin then woke up in the next day only to find her missing. He desperately tried to look for her but was unsuccessful. He returned to the warehouse and found a pistol and a pair of knives laying on the floor. He then used them and left the house. Since then, he spent his times as a scavenger looting supplies from city to city that were devastated by the war before joining the Liberation Army. His life as a rogue scavenger and a thief granted him some impressive abilities. He perfected the skill to sneak past other hostile figures, became experienced in hand-to-hand combat as well as becoming a very experienced shooter and a archer. He also became quite good at stealing stuffs from other people without even alerting them. He even admitted that at one point, he stole a very valuable Umbrella's material that are essential to create nuclear weapon and sold it to black market for 100,000 kusos while still living in a Umbrella-occupied city. He even tried to join a organization group situated in Umbrella-occupied cities that sought to rebel the Umbrella's rule but failed to do so as all of the members in the group were either apprehended or executed for violent resistance. He even attempted to flee to one of the government-controlled or occupied cities or territories but still failed to do so as he was still stuck in the areas controlled by the Umbrella forces because of the lack of tool necessary to navigate to those areas. Events of The Traveler On 16th June, 2025, Justin finds himself entering a city which is occupied by Umbrella forces. He goes on to enter a building which is already severely damaged to loot supplies. While he is stealing stuffs, he encountered several Umbrella soldiers that are guarding the building. He managed to sneak past them but later stumbled upon a officer. He is soon caught by the guards but he managed to beat all of them and steals a car to attempt to flee the city. While driving, he is chased by several Umbrella troops in their trucks. He then crashes his car but is still alive and exits the vehicle. As soon as he exits the car, several Umbrella vehicles quickly surround him but all of them are eventually killed by a woman named Amanda Houston who revealed herself to be working for the Liberation Army and saves Justin. Both of them takes one of the Umbrella's vehicles and drives to a huge city controlled by the LA army which is used as a base of operation. He is then introduced to the Liberation Army and applies to join the military. After applying it, he is taken to a military base within the city and are given a job as a infantry. But he refuses to become one and insists on becoming a spy for the military. He is then taken to the office of the commander-in-chief where he first meets with Commander Hoodie. He then applies to become a spy for the military and Commander Hoodie finally agrees but he gives Justin several tests before fully becoming a spy. After passing every tests given by him, he is finally hired as the agent for the military. After that, he is provided to live in a apartment by Commander Hoodie. Later, he is given the tasks in infiltrate several Umbrella military bases to steal their resources and some important documents. As he has successfully completed these missions, Commander Hoodie grants him the ability to lead a crew and he is then given several jobs to attack the Umbrella's territories with his squad. After he has helped the LA army to take over three cities from Umbrella, he is given the missions to steal some supplies from Umbrella as well as given several tasks to spy their turfs. Appearances Justin has a slightly pale skin and short blonde hair. He possesses a pair of black eyes and a square face with slightly sharp chin. The game model data states that he is about 5'11" tall or 1.8 meters tall and weighs 70 kilograms. Justin also looked younger than he actually is due to his very young facial appearances, which causes many people in the LA army to have him being mistaken as a kid which annoyed him sometimes and also led many people to disbelieve his actual age. Some people also attempted to intimidate him due to this but only resulted in them being beaten up by Justin. Again, due to his young-looking appearance, he is quite popular among many female soldiers in the Liberation Army including Amanda herself. Justin also notably has a scar on his right hand palm that shaped like a cross as a result of his bike accident when he was 4. In the beginning, he wears a black hooded jacket with a blue shirt in it, a black jeans and a white tennis shoe. However, his outfit can also be changed with players' own will and his overall appearance including his hair and his face can be customized outside of the storyline. Personality As a rogue scavenger in the game, Justin is usually a cautious young man, and he tends to stay aware to avoid getting caught by enemies while wandering in hostile territories to loot for supplies. He is generally a calm and serious man and does not get hesitate oftentimes regardless of the situation. He takes orders from his bosses or other more powerful figures with little reluctance and rarely complains. He calmly responds to his higher officers when he is scolded or shouted for doing something wrong. Despite being calm, he can easily resort to violence when engaged in combat and he has little problem when he kills anyone trying to get in his way for the sake of his teammates. However, he does show his own emotions, as he often gets guilty when he steps near the dead bodies of the people he has killed and he shows his reluctance when he is forced to kill Freddie Jung who was a very close friend and ally to him for betraying the Liberation Army. He is also protective and deeply cares for his crew members and anyone close to him, especially Amanda. However, his calmness can also be pushed to limit, as evidenced in a scene where his rival, Eddie Marcuson mocked Justin for dozens of times after failing a spy mission and even claimed that he planned to sleep with Amanda, which angers him and results in Justin physically assaulting Eddie, hospitalizing his rival while he merely suffers from minor injuries. Despite this, Justin is not unforgiving and are still loyal to Eddie and as the story progresses, both of their relationships are improving. Relationships Amanda Houston In the beginning of The Traveler, both Justin and Amanda merely converse for a brief moments. But in Chapter 2 when Amanda becomes the partner of Justin, it is clearly shown that both deeply care for each other, and Amanda is shown to be very concerned over Justin's safety. Both are also impressed by each other's skills and capabilities, like Justin praises Amanda's melee skills while Amanda praises his stealth and shooting skills in return. As the story progresses, both grow closer toward each other, and in the final scene of the mission The Crying Soldier, both share a kiss before a LA helicopter approaches to fetch both of them back to the base where they live. After that, both become a romantic couple and Justin is free to set up a date with her outside of the mission. When the relationship between both becomes high enough, Amanda will ask Justin to sleep with her, and she will move into his apartment when it reaches maximum. Thus, the player is free to recruit her to explore the game outside the mission. Commander Hoodie Commander Hoodie is always impressed with Justin for being able to successfully complete any missions that are considerably suicidal. Justin even looks up to him for having a great leadership skill. Both have mutual respects toward each other, and Commander Hoodie even tells Justin several times to prepare himself before going into dangerous missions, suggesting that he concerns about Justin's safety. Commander Hoodie hopes Justin would date his daughter, Wendy, but when he finds out that Justin dates another woman who are part of his faction instead, relations between both of them turn increasingly sour and he seems to be less care about Justin as the story progresses. He also ignores Justin when he attempts to converse with Commander Hoodie. When he finds out that Justin gets into a fight with Eddie and hospitalizes him, he immediately expels Justin from Liberation Army without even scolding him. However, their relationship improve again when Justin saves his daughter, Wendy from being captivated by the Umbrella personnel, and he eventually re-accepts Justin into joining the organization again. After Justin destroys a strategically-important Umbrella military base, he honorably rewards Justin a technologically advanced T6X Sukoi Pistol. Despite this, he is still disappointed with Justin for not dating her daughter. President Werbenger Although Justin only meets and interacts him in person at the end scene of The Traveler, Justin claims that he dislikes the President since the start of the war due to the fact that he refuses foreign intervention that would help the Arnelian government to win the war against Umbrella forces which leads to the death of many innocent people including civilians that were under the control of Umbrella and causes the war to last for a long time and despite his victory over Umbrella, the damage has already been done and his disapproval rating are now at all-time high. Abilities * '''Looting supplies: '''Having been a rogue thief for almost a year, Justin is pretty great at looting or stealing supplies from buildings during war-time without alerting hostile figures. He claims that he managed to steal a valuable material from a place controlled by Umbrella forces and sold it on black market for a little over 100,000 Kusos. * '''Stealth: '''Due to his experience as a rogue scavenger, Justin is remarkably good at stealth and can sneak past his enemies with ease. He could also silently kills a security guard without alerting any nearby guards before they discover the body of a deceased guard. * '''Marksmanship: '''Justin is experienced in shooting with his guns, and he could accurately shoot his enemies from a somewhat far distance with any firearms he is using. Though the player can upgrade his shooting skills as the game progresses. * '''Durability: '''Justin is able to take some damages from bullets or melee attacks before his health meter completely drains which will result in him dying. But the player can upgrade his durability which will increase his maximum health. * '''Enhanced vision: '''Justin possesses a great vision that can help the player to see enemies through certain objects or wall. * '''Crafting skills: '''Justin can craft any materials into an impoverished weapons, or things that could heal him. He can also make a trap to knock his enemies off guard. * '''Hand-to-hand combat: '''Justin are quite experience in hand-to-hand combat. He is able to effectively disarm one of his enemy's weapon and use them as his own and he can knock his enemies out after punching them for several times. He is also able to dodge enemies' attacks with ease. However, his fighting skills are not as good as Amanda and she still could defeat Justin due to her dangerously martial arts skills. * '''Archery skill: '''Justin is skilled at archery. He is able to accurately hit his enemies from a somewhat far distance and even when riding on a horse that are sprinting or a motorbike that are speeding. Trivia * The character model viewer in the game states that Justin is about 5'11" or 1.8 meters tall and weighs about 70 kg. * Though he claims to have sold the stolen material on the black market for a lot of money by himself, he never actually kept the money. Instead, he used most of his money to buy and upgrade his equipment on black market. And in the beginning, we could see that he has 3500 Kusos which is shown on the HUD screen. * Justin reveals that he has depression and post-traumatic stress disorder since the death of his parents and his sister but he also claims that his mental condition are easing in later storyline. * The game allows us to get access to Justin's hometown after completing the first chapter but it takes 35 minutes in real time to get to the city from the base where he currently lives in. Upon reaching his former house, the players could see that the house has been mostly destroyed and Justin will say that he misses his family and wishes to reunite with them even though they are already dead. However, the player should always stay cautious when wandering around the city where Justin formerly lived in due to the fact that there are many hostile Umbrella soldiers that are patrolling the areas. However, after the players have finished the game's storyline, the Umbrella military presence in the city will become less frequent just like the other areas where they once controlled. * The game developers actually wished to add a DLC which will bring us back to Justin's past prior to the events of The Traveler but was scrapped later on due to the fact that it will include several NSFW scenes such as seeing many civilians being shot and brutally murdered by the invading Umbrella soldiers and seeing Justin's sister being sexually assaulted by the Umbrella soldiers. * The developers also wanted to have Justin being killed at the end of the game but the idea was scrapped as they didn't want to trigger negative reviews and criticism from gamers. * When the players are walking passed other LA soldiers or civilians on the street that are under the control of the LA army, you could sometime hear the NPC saying that they recognize Justin. This could indicate that Justin are somewhat popular due to the fact that he had been a media sensation in the past for winning the first place in several singing contests. * He was originally going to be named Simon Lamar Vegas during the development. * He is one of the few LA members to be atheist, the others are Julian Hoffman, Leslie O'Neal and Suzuki Davis.